In general, in a vehicle such as an automobile, a cylinder device represented by a hydraulic shock absorber is provided between a vehicle body (sprung) side and each vehicle wheel (unsprung) side. Here, there has been known a configuration in which an intermediate cylinder is provided between an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder of a cylinder device, and a working fluid (for example, an electrorheological fluid) is caused to flow through a gap between the inner cylinder and the intermediate cylinder (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The inner cylinder is fixed between a rod guide and a base member with an axial fastening force. The intermediate cylinder extends between the rod guide and the base member in the axial direction while surrounding the inner cylinder from the radial outside. A spacer made of, for example, an insulating material is provided between the intermediate cylinder and the rod guide.